releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Graycastle
The Kingdom of Graycastle is one of the four human countries on the mainland. It is also the largest kingdom among the four. On its banner is represented as a tower and pike. Background 400 years, the Four Kingdoms didn't exist. There were only exiled criminals and scattered villages. After the loss of the Second Battle of Divine Will, humans retreated to this barren land. Hundred of years later the first cities appeared from villages and were united under the banner of four newly established kingdoms. The kingdom consists of five Regions: Central Region, Northern Region, Eastern Region, Southern Region, and Western Region. Chronology Royal Decree on the Selection of Crown Prince Under the pretense of choosing suitable heir falseChapter 85 Wimbledon III announced Royal Decree on the Selection of Crown Prince. According to this, every potential inheritor would be given territory to rule for five years. After five years the most prominent candidate would inherit the crown and would be declared next King or Queen of the Graycastle. The territories were distributed as follows: * Gerald Wimbledon, Coldwind Ridge of Northern Region. * Timothy Wimbledon, Valencia City of Eastern Region. * Garcia Wimbledon, Port of Clearwater of Southern Region.Chapter 11 * Roland Wimbledon, Border Town of Western Region. * Tilly Wimbledon, Silver City of Central Region.Chapter 54 The reason behind the Decree was to turn royal candidates against each other and unleash an internecine war to weaken the kingdom before it could be absorbed by Church. The first action was taken by Garcia five years before the Decree, when she started to build Blacksail Fleet in secret. After her arriving at the Port of Clearwater she ordered to poison Roland. Meanwhile, Timothy sent his man to instigate Gerald in convincing the king to cancel the Decree and declare him the heir. After several months Gerald returned to the capital and was captured by Timothy's knights.Chapters 45-46 Timothy hastily accused him of Wimbledon III's assassination and hanged. This event became the spark that flamed the war between Garcia, Timothy, and Roland and devastated all regions, except the Western. War for the Crown After the coronation Timothy announced the end of the Decree and ordered all royal siblings to go back to King's City. None of them obeyed: Garcia ignored the letter, Roland noted he wasnt' able to leave Border Town during Months of Demons because he was busy protecting the town, Tilly disappeared without a trace. He was dissatisfied with this and pondered to write letter to Duke of Southern Region, but got the news of fall of Eagle City by Garcia and her coronation as Queen of Clearwater.Chapter 72 Timothy gathered forces in Eastern Region and went to the Eagle City. Garcia didn't bothered to defend vulnerable city from the beginning, under her orders all ditches were flooded with oil and castle's riches were took out beforeheand. When infantry entered the gates the oil was flamed and staged a strong fire, that engulfed entire city. Meanwhile, knights led by Timothy rushed to chase her, but were killed by warriors of Sand Nation. Timothy had to retreat to the north with remained 300 hundred men.Chapter 110-112 When news of Battle of Eagle City reached Duke Ryan, he decided to establish own kingdom consisting of Western and Northern Regions after capturing Border Town. However, he had to flee under bombardment of new kind of weapon — 12-pound field artillery. On his way back to Longsong Stronghold he was ambushed and killed.Chapter 114-118 Locations Northern Region Cities: * City of Evernight * Coldwind Ridge Western Region Cities: * City of Neverwinter (Formerly Border Town and Longsong Stronghold) * Redwater City * Third Border City * Willow Town Eastern Region Cities: * Seawind Region * Steep Cliff City * Valencia City Southern Region Cities: * Eagle City * Fallen Dragon Ridge * Port of Clearwater Central Region Cities: * City of Dawn (Formerly King's City)Chapter 529 * Silver City Culture Politics Wimbledon Royal Family Wimbledon Family is a ruling dynasty of the kingdom which reigns since its establishment The first ancestor was Monde Wimbledon, the first king was Taraq Wimbledon.Chapter 523 Unlike Kingdom of Dawn it doesn't rely on limited number of high noble families, preferring wide number of high nobles at their services. Though usually the heir is first son, he could be overtaken by the other contender for the throne. Previous king Wimbledon III took the throne that way by killing his brother. Current Royal Family includes: * Wimbledon III, the deceased King * The unnamed Queen, deceased five years before the Crown Prince Decree. * Gerald Wimbledon, First Prince * Timothy Wimbledon, Second Prince * Garcia Wimbledon, Third Princess * Roland Wimbledon, Fourth Prince * Tilly Wimbledon, Fifth Princess Military Strength Foreign Relations Trivia References Category:Societies Category:Kingdoms